


fall apart upon your touch

by dawnofmidnight (boxysmiles)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You heard me, love in the form of stroking ur hands through ur partner's hair and worshipping their thighs, thigh fucking, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: In all regards, Donghyuck probably should have figured it out sooner.Jeno seems toreallylike his thighs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	fall apart upon your touch

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologise, as this whole thing came abt from this [gif](https://twitter.com/HAECHANZ0NE/status/1368244093638344708?s=20) ,, anyway thank u it ruined my life  
> also yea this is under a pseud and i'd like to apologise to everyone subscribed and expecting my usual works on my main for,,, this

Donghyuck wakes up naturally and therefore slowly, savouring the fact that there’s no need for an alarm to disrupt him today.

Before even opening his eyes, he realises that he’s still wrapped around Jeno, almost exactly they were before they fell asleep, and it seems neither of them have let go of each other during the night. The only thing that has shown any evidence of movement is the blanket, which Donghyuck notices has been kicked down — instead of resting around their shoulders, it now rests at their knees.

Then he starts to notice that Jeno has got his hands resting on Donghyuck's arms, and there’s a slight squeeze from his fingers that signals Jeno is already awake. That Jeno is aware that Donghyuck is stirring too.

Donghyuck buries his face into Jeno's neck, unwilling to properly stir, to ever move from this moment. He feels Jeno shake with soft laughter beneath him, willing to wait.

Eventually, he has to accept the fact that he’s awake now. He takes a deep breath and ends up yawning before he speaks his first words of the day.

The words get lost entirely in Jeno's skin and with Donghyuck's raspy tone. Though he can’t decipher the words, Jeno takes it as a signal that Donghyuck has accepted he’s awake, and one of his hands come up to slide up the side of Donghyuck’s face, fingers brushing through his hair in a soothing motion.

"What was that?" Jeno quietly asks, and Donghyuck tries not to focus too hard on the fact Jeno's voice is low and raspy as well, tinged with his usual early-morning tone that Donghyuck absolutely _loves_.

Donghyuck pulls his head back a little, just so the words will no longer be lost in Jeno's skin. The words are still inflicted with his raspy tone, but he doesn't bother clearing his throat to fix it.

"How long have you been awake?" Donghyuck asks him again, and Jeno hums in thought.

"Not long," Jeno answers, his fingers starting to massage circles into Donghyuck's scalp. Donghyuck looks up properly, seeing Jeno's fond smile directed right at him.

"You could've gotten up," Donghyuck tells him, though he now tightens his hold on Jeno, unwilling to let him go now.

"Yeah, but you're cute like this," Jeno answers truthfully, and Donghyuck groans, unprepared for the way his stomach flutters so soon after waking up.

Embarrassed, he tries to hide the way he knows his cheeks and ears are reddening, burying back into Jeno. "Yeah, well, your hair is a mess," he retorts. Jeno just laughs softly again.

"I hardly think that's my fault," Jeno replies. The hand that was resting on Donghyuck's arm moves, and Donghyuck watches as Jeno brushes back his own hair in an attempt to tame it.

Donghyuck, certainly not for the first time in the past day, wants to run his hands through it as well. He's reminded of doing so last night, of the way his fingers can now properly grip at the strands, how Jeno's head will tilt so _willingly-_

Donghyuck groans again, shaking his head like that'll help disrupt those thoughts. His fingers tighten his grip on Jeno — trying to subside the feeling of wanting to run his fingers through Jeno's hair like he so desperately wants to.

"We should get up," Donghyuck mutters, because he thinks that might be best for his sanity right now. Because if he stays here, wrapped up with Jeno, he feels that he won't be able to stop his thoughts reminding him all too well of last night.

Jeno gives a noncommittal " _mhm_ " as an answer, which means he'll do whatever Donghyuck does. And they both know Donghyuck isn't in any hurry to get up.

"Jeno..." Donghyuck trails off, because he really should encourage them to get up. Renjun and Jisung are likely awake, and Jisung will likely come in here soon enough to disrupt them, especially as Donghyuck has stayed the night.

And, _well_. They haven't really told anyone about them — about being together. How, at some point in the last few months, something between them shifted. How they went from close friends to something like boyfriends.

They haven't really had the need to put such a label on it. They both know they're exclusive to each other. In love with each other. They're still working it out, working out how to tell everyone, and would rather not deal with the pressure of it right now.

They know that their members will be okay with it. Eventually. Jisung and Mark will probably be a little upset they didn't tell them, but it’d be alright in the end. And they will tell them, eventually.

Just for now, though, this is just between Jeno and Donghyuck.

"Yeah?" Jeno prompts, right as his free hand starts to trail down from Donghyuck's side, pressing down on the fabric of Donghyuck's too-big sleeping shirt. Down and down, Jeno's hand settles on Donghyuck's hip for just a moment, pressing on the skin that's been exposed from the shirt riding up, and gives a light squeeze that's meant to tease.

The words dry up in Donghyuck's throat. He does his best to stifle the shaky, heavy breath he wants to exhale.

Donghyuck turns himself more into Jeno's side, his leg hiking up and resting between Jeno's own. All too aware that he's now somewhat pinned Jeno down to the bed, he tells himself that they can surely get up just a little later. They have time, for once, they may as well use it.

Donghyuck is still holding onto Jeno with one arm, while the other is behind him — his shoulder is kept trapped underneath, saving himself the dead-weight of placing it under Jeno. His grip, previously on Jeno's stomach, moves up until it's lightly resting on Jeno's shoulder instead.

Jeno's fingers absent-mindedly trail from Donghyuck's hip, moving from Donghyuck's bare skin and gliding over Donghyuck's boxer shorts. Jeno's hand brushes down the material, down Donghyuck’s leg, until his fingers touch Donghyuck's skin again.

Jeno taps a short rhythm into the skin there before his fingers spread over Donghyuck's thigh, and Donghyuck gives himself a moment to marvel about how _big_ Jeno’s hands are. How much skin — how much of Donghyuck’s thigh — they cover. Jeno also takes the moment to appreciate it, but suddenly decides to dig his fingertips slightly into Donghyuck’s skin.

Donghyuck tenses in an attempt to not kick out his leg and accidentally hit Jeno — he's feeling a little less in control of his limbs, with drowsiness still lingering heavily over him. A little sensitive and completely unprepared for the ticklish sensation of Jeno’s fingers.

He tries to just keep his breathing steady as Jeno's hand massages into his thigh. It could almost be disguised as something casual, as this really is something Jeno does all the time. Has done for a long time now, and it’s something Donghyuck is all too used to anyway, not just with Jeno but with all the other members as well.

There's always hands on him — a hand resting on his thigh casually, fingers squeezing there. Usually in laughter, sometimes with anxiety and nerves at interviews or shows. Whatever the feeling is, he’s usually used to the feeling of it.

But he's yet to get used to _this_. The way Jeno touches him with a set purpose, with intentions that aren't platonic in any regard. It’s not laughter or anxiety — it’s _anticipation,_ it’s excitement, and holds the promise of many other things.

Jeno's fingers slip under the material of Donghyuck’s boxer shorts, fingers splaying over the skin there. Donghyuck's body shudders, and he lets out a shaky breath, giving away just how much the touch is affecting him.

"Jeno-yah," he manages to say, though it’s almost lost in how breathless he is. Jeno hears it, tilting his head a little to indicate so.

"Mhm?" Jeno quickly hums, like his fingers aren't sliding up, higher and closer—

"You don't usually wake up this horny," Donghyuck tells him, honesty slipping through due to a lacking filter — he's too relaxed and still drowsy, and even though he knows his body will very quickly take interest soon enough in the touch, he's still not properly awake enough to appreciate it.

Jeno lets out an amused huff, fingers closing together on Donghyuck's skin like a gentle, teasing pinch. "Usually don't wake up with you," he answers, and Donghyuck finds himself blinking blankly in surprise at the honesty.

He should maybe expect it by now — Jeno is honest and sincere when Donghyuck might expect reciprocal teasing, and Donghyuck ends up flustered for it.

Jeno's hand smooths back over Donghyuck's skin, and Donghyuck is startled back to reality. He lets out a heavy breath, then lets himself melt properly into Jeno's side, letting all his tension fade away.

They have time, he reminds himself. Time they can enjoy together.

His mouth is rather close to Jeno's neck, and he moves just enough so he can ghost his lips over the skin there. Jeno stretches his neck a little so that Donghyuck has more skin to press light kisses to, always accommodating to Donghyuck’s desires.

Meanwhile, Jeno's hand has not stopped moving over Donghyuck's thigh. The other hand is still resting in Donghyuck's hair, but Jeno himself seems distracted with just massaging at Donghyuck's thigh, running over and under his boxer shorts at a slow, steady pace.

Jeno seems content with just rubbing his hand over Donghyuck's thigh, fingers occasionally pressing into the skin. It feels slow, the pace of it so ridiculously tedious, but Donghyuck tells himself to enjoy it. This is time they rarely ever get — and besides, his brain might just go into a meltdown if Jeno decides to step up the pace. It’s probably for the best that Jeno is caught up enjoying the current situation.

Donghyuck is not so much pressing kisses to Jeno's neck anymore as he is just leaving slightly-opened lipped gasps, wet marks left behind. His body is finally starting to stir, finally starting to react to Jeno's constant ministrations on his thigh.

Jeno squeezes at his thigh again, and Donghyuck feels his body move, hips canting up — suddenly desperate for friction, for something _more_. His dick is stirring, half-hard already, starting to strain against the material of his boxers.

The movement has caused him to rise up a little on the bed, slightly repositioned, and he can feel Jeno now too. How Jeno's own dick is probably even harder than Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck grips Jeno's shoulder, pressing his weight down to balance so he can lift his hips up a little easier, hips grinding back down near Jeno's waist.

"This is messy," Donghyuck mutters, because they should probably at least take off all their clothing if they're going to continue. Pre-cum is starting to leak through the material, and he knows it'll leave an unfortunate and uncomfortable stain later, and these are already the clean pair he brought over.

"You like it messy," Jeno reminds him, and Donghyuck ghosts his teeth over Jeno's neck in warning.

"Don't call me out this early," Donghyuck replies, properly nipping down at the skin. Jeno just responds by changing track, no longer just rubbing the back of Donghyuck's thigh, he moves his hand to brush the inside of Donghyuck's thigh. Donghyuck's body isn't sure how to respond — he presses closer to the hand, desperate for the touch, but also attempts to close his thighs in an attempt to stop Jeno pressing at all his weak spots.

"Besides," he manages to continue, once Jeno's hand has retracted from his inner thigh and he can think again, "I only like it when I have clean clothes available."

"Yet you're grinding on me anyway," Jeno says, and Donghyuck goes to nip him again. Jeno huffs in amusement, continuing. "It's fine, you can borrow a pair of my boxers."

"It's hardly my fault," Donghyuck retorts as his hand follows up from Jeno's shoulder — up the other side of his neck, cupping his jaw for a moment, before he slides it through Jeno's hair. "You're the one that started this."

Jeno doesn't even bother with a response. He just lets his hands roam up Donghyuck's side, under his shirt, bringing it down until his fingers tease at the waistband of Donghyuck's boxer shorts.

Right as Jeno's fingers are about to slip under, right as Donghyuck is about to encourage him to do so, there's the sound of footsteps right outside the door.

"Shit," they hiss in quiet tandem, their mood entirely disrupted with hurried panic. Jeno, slightly more awake, moves faster — he reaches down for the blanket they've kicked down, pulling it up to cover their chests just in time.

Donghyuck's hand moves from Jeno's hair quickly, trying to go for a more casual position by throwing his arm over Jeno's chest. The door opens, and Donghyuck presses his face to Jeno's neck, attempting to hide his own face, as well as cover the spit-slick marks he's left behind.

Jeno grunts in greeting, sounding impeccably similar to like he does when he's usually awoken, and not like he's just been on the brink of touching Donghyuck's dick.

"Is Donghyuck-hyung still asleep?" Jisung asks quietly, and Donghyuck decides it's probably best that he stays silent for now.

"Mhm," Jeno says, which is a carefully neutral answer that neither confirms nor denies. They're too good now at detecting lies with each other, and Jeno obviously doesn't trust his own voice right now either.

His hand, frustratingly, is still resting on Donghyuck's thigh. The other has fallen from his hair, also an attempt to try and be more casual. But the hand on Donghyuck's thigh has not moved in the slightest — it's just resting there, reminding Donghyuck all too heavily of what could have been.

He mourns the time they've lost. So, so close.

But they're used to it now, if nothing else. He takes a deep breath, thankful it probably just sounds like he's asleep, and tries to calm the way his heart is still racing with lingering panic.

"Renjun-hyung is ordering food," Jisung informs Jeno quietly, keeping his voice considerably lower for Donghyuck. "Did you want any?"

Jeno moves under Donghyuck, hand finally falling from Donghyuck's thigh. He purposely jostles Donghyuck, tapping his shoulder like he's trying to wake him.

Donghyuck grumbles, turning his head to glimpse at Jisung in the doorway, though keeps it close enough that his expression isn't given away under the low-light in the room.

"Renjunnie's ordering food," Jeno tells him, like Donghyuck hasn't heard the entire conversation. "Did you want anything?"

Donghyuck is about to decline it for both of them, hoping that maybe they can savour some of the mood before they had been disrupted. He knows it’s a futile wish the moment it comes to mind, but he’s only half-awake and full of hope.

Except Donghyuck's own stomach foils his plans, as it rumbles loudly. Jeno and Jisung share an amused laugh, and Donghyuck figures he needs to cut his losses.

"Sounds good," he answers, words almost buried with a yawn. Jisung provides them with a couple of options, and Donghyuck just picks the lightest option of them all. He's hungry, but he's in mourning — he's not really in the mood to eat now.

Jisung ducks out of the room, but leaves the door ajar as he goes. Donghyuck grumbles in annoyance, because now there's a greater risk of other members walking past the doorway and glancing in. It means that they have to get up now, that they can't soak up the private moments in bed together any longer.

Jeno's hand comes up to stroke through Donghyuck's hair, and Donghyuck lets his head tilt into it for a moment before he takes a deep, readying breath. He stretches out as best as he can, resigned to getting up properly.

He disentangles himself from Jeno, rolling over to the other side of the bed so he can sit up. He finds himself staring at the blanket pooled at his lap, not quite motivated enough to stand.

His dick is no longer hard, which is a relief as much as it is a shame. There's still the slightly damp spot in the material, and he sighs in annoyance at the sight and feeling of it. It's frustrating to get so riled up, to so desperately want, only to be denied of it.

Jeno sits up as well, a hand resting on Donghyuck's back for a moment, before he makes the move first to stand. He heads over to his closet, opening up a drawer and turning to throw a fresh pair of boxers Donghyuck’s way.

Donghyuck catches them and finally gets out of the bed, standing without shame. Jeno grins at him, giving him a very clear appreciative once-over, before he goes to the other side of the room and retrieves Donghyuck's sweatpants for him. He tosses them over once Donghyuck has changed over his boxers, and Donghyuck slips into them.

Jeno changes as well, reaching out a hand to take Donghyuck's laundry, piling it together with their clothes from the day before.

"Is it going to be suspicious that I now have two pairs in the washing load?" Donghyuck quietly asks, though he's really not that worried about it.

Jeno shakes his head. "No. We usually end up with each other's stuff anyway, because no one really knows the differences between them. I think you use the same ones as Jaemin though, so I'll try and make sure he doesn't accidentally steal them."

Donghyuck gives him a thumbs up as a reply, satisfied enough. Jeno glances at the door that's still open, then back at Donghyuck, and he catches the way Jeno looks guilty and apologetic.

Immediately figuring why, Donghyuck walks over to him and presses against his front, throwing his arms over Jeno's shoulders.

"It's alright," he tells him, because it is. They got last night, which is more than they ever usually get. Usually it's just rushed mutual handjobs or blowjobs, in-between their schedules, when both of them are awake enough for it.

Because sometimes, even if they have the free time together, they're both too tired for those types of things. Sometimes their free time together is just falling asleep after just a few minutes of making out, unable to give any energy for anything further.

And last night — that's the best amount of time they've gotten so far. They've had sex before, a handful of times now, but there's usually the pressing weight of time on them. Last night didn't have that same pressure — they had all night, and the morning to enjoy after. Well, most of it, at least.

Jeno still seems regretful, because his hands roam down from Donghyuck's back, hands settling on his ass for a moment. Donghyuck bites back a surprised laugh, because it's unlike Jeno to be so bold. But Donghyuck figures that Jeno's back is to the doorway, so even if someone looks, they won’t be able to see where Jeno is resting his hands.

"Cheeky," Donghyuck quietly tells him, and Jeno ducks his head for a moment, burying his face into the space between Donghyuck's neck and shoulder.

"Want you," Jeno basically whines, and this time Donghyuck is entirely speechless, once again thrown off with Jeno’s sincerity. He never gets the chance to reply, as Jeno presses a kiss to his shoulder before pulling away, taking any chance of Donghyuck's words with him.

Donghyuck almost reaches out for him regardless. Imagines pulling him back in and saying _fuck it,_ shutting the door once again. Thinks about dragging Jeno back to bed, the way he wants to have Jeno splayed underneath him or on top of him — just in whatever way he can.

But with the door open, Donghyuck can hear the sounds of the others moving around the dorm. There's a shower running, and Donghyuck figures it's probably Jaemin, who has likely also awoken late.

Donghyuck and Jeno had taken one together last night, while everyone else was sleeping rather early for once. Donghyuck is thankful for it now, because it means he's a little more put together now than he would have been without it.

He glances into the mirror, trying to check on his theory. He's right, but his hair is ruffled — messy, a clear indication someone's been running their fingers through it. He does his best to smooth it down, sharing a small smile with Jeno as he does the same.

Maybe this whole thing _would_ be easier if they tell their members. Donghyuck toys with the idea for a moment, before realising he'd probably have to sit through a whole intervention, and he shudders at the thought.

One day — just not today. Not while Donghyuck's thoughts are still stuck somewhere back in the bed, with Jeno's hands trailing down his sides, a phantom touch resting on his thigh.

Jeno heads out first, taking the laundry with him. Donghyuck follows him out of the room, but settles onto the lounge's couch instead, where Renjun is also lying, currently on his phone.

"Thanks for ordering," Donghyuck says to him, and Renjun glances over at him with a small smile.

Donghyuck, having left his phone in Jeno's room, moves on the couch until he's lying next to Renjun. Renjun angles the screen towards him, but Donghyuck can see he's just browsing through Weibo, so he barely pays it attention.

Renjun tries to explain some posts to him, but the humour is lost on Donghyuck. Regardless, he does his best to laugh when appropriate — Renjun is paying for lunch, after all.

Jeno comes back into the room, also settling down on the couch. There's only enough room just for them, which leaves Jisung pouting at them as he walks out into the lounge as well.

Jaemin walks out as well, hair freshly washed and blow-dried. They're all in casual clothes, mixed in with pyjamas, and Donghyuck soaks in the comfortable atmosphere. It's amusing, in a way — how they've all gravitated out into the lounge room, all close together now.

"You stayed the night?" Jaemin asks Donghyuck as he heads over to sit at the table, followed by Jisung.

"Yeah," he replies, "Crashed in Jeno's room."

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at that. Donghyuck shrugs, because alright, maybe it is a little suspicious how often he's been coming over the last couple of months. How, each of the nights he can, he sleeps in Jeno's room.

Still, Jaemin seems to brush it off, not questioning it any further. Easy conversation falls over the rest of them, talking about new shows they're watching for the most part.

It's casual and comfortable. Easy.

And then Jeno places a hand on Donghyuck's thigh, and suddenly it isn't anymore.

It's probably meant to be casual — just the standard, usual touching between them. Jeno's talking and laughing, and he's placed a hand down on Donghyuck's thigh as he tends to do, and Donghyuck shouldn't be paying any mind to it.

But it's all too much of a reminder of this morning, and Donghyuck quickly glances at Jeno.

Jeno isn't even paying attention. He's got his focus on Jisung and Jaemin as they bicker, laughing. He's not even focused on Donghyuck, nor his reaction.

Donghyuck, as casually as he can, takes hold of Jeno's hand and moves it off his thigh. He keeps hold of it, changing the grasp so they're properly holding hands, because he doesn't want Jeno to mistake his movement as rejection.

Jeno doesn't seem to react to it, so Donghyuck figures Jeno really was just doing it mindlessly. He keeps hold of Jeno's hand regardless, because he just likes doing so.

His hand does fall out of Jeno's grasp at some point, when Renjun gets up to answer the door for their delivery.

He isn't thinking anything of it anymore, mind slipping entirely away from Jeno's hands and onto food, hunger properly coming back to him.

And then Jeno places a hand on his thigh again. Squeezes his fingers, a clearly deliberate move, and Donghyuck can't avoid whipping his head around in surprise.

Though once again, Jeno isn't looking at him. He's got his sight past Donghyuck, likely watching Renjun.

This time, Donghyuck knows better.

"What are you doing?" He asks lowly, making sure they're not overheard.

Jeno's gaze flickers to him for a moment, giving Donghyuck something like a half-smile. He blinks innocently, trying to feign ignorance.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. Jeno, in turn, just slips his hand a little closer to Donghyuck's inner thigh before he draws it back entirely, suddenly standing up.

Donghyuck is left blinking up at him in confusion, watching as Jeno stretches his arms up and heads over to the table so he can help spread out their meals.

Left alone on the couch, Donghyuck takes a moment to gather himself. He takes one deep breath, then two, because _fuck_.

He eventually gets up, taking a seat, hoping he doesn't look anywhere close to how he feels. Renjun has taken one end of the table, and Jisung and Jaemin sit opposing Donghyuck and Jeno.

Donghyuck does his best to focus on eating, on talking to Jisung about some content they'll be filming soon. Does his absolute best not to focus on the way that one of Jeno's hands has once again settled on his thigh, casually resting there.

He does well, for the most part. Jeno's fingers occasionally squeeze, which distracts him for a moment, but he manages to keep most of his focus on the conversations around him.

Eventually they finish up eating, and Donghyuck goes back into Jeno's room to get his phone. He's got practice later with 127, but he needs to get back to his own dorm and get ready for it.

He lingers around for as long as he can, staying with Jeno as he decides to do the washing. They sit together, waiting by the washing machine.

There's really no hope of getting any more time alone, or for displaying proper affection. Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung keep moving around the dorm, coming by to talk with them for a few minutes. Donghyuck is aware it's usually because his presence is always limited in the dorm, so they like to seek him out and talk to him while they have the chance.

He really doesn't mind it. He loves them, truly. It's just that — well. Jeno's touches, his damn lingering touches, currently haunt Donghyuck.

Donghyuck helps Jeno hang the washing on their drying rack. Jeno keeps Donghyuck's clothes amongst his own, but promises he'll be the one to sort through the laundry anyway this time, so he'll give back Donghyuck's clothes when he can.

Reluctant to leave, to properly deal with the fact he has to leave Jeno — especially after their night together, after the morning. He doesn't want these moments to end.

Jeno holds out his arms, and Donghyuck falls into them, pressing close.

"Love you," Donghyuck mutters into Jeno's chest, and Jeno replies by kissing the top of his head. Donghyuck gives himself another few seconds to enjoy it, but eventually pulls away.

Jeno scans around the room, deeming it safe before leaning forward and giving Donghyuck a quick kiss. It's too fast — too risky already, just for that second.

Donghyuck feels heat rising to his cheeks, and he throws an arm over his face, desperate to cover it. Jeno laughs at his reaction, reaching out to take his hand and pull it away from his face.

"You should probably say goodbye to the others. Jisungie will sulk if you don't," Jeno says, leading Donghyuck away from the dryer. He stands by each door as Donghyuck ducks his head into his member's rooms, saying goodbye.

He'll see them soon enough anyway, but to see the way Jisung grins and waves back at him makes saying goodbye for now worth it.

Jaemin has come to linger out in the main room, getting himself some water. So it means Jeno can only wave him off casually, like he usually would for any other friend.

It doesn't matter if they say goodbye so casually — the memories sit in the back of Donghyuck's mind, Jeno's touch still a phantom press against his skin, and that's what matters.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The next time Donghyuck sees Jeno, Donghyuck is wearing a pair of ripped jeans.

Things start to fall into place.

Jeno immediately claims the seat beside him when they sit down. He's not as talkative today, but that's alright. Donghyuck fills up all the silences on his own, bringing laughter to lighten up the practice room.

Faintly, Donghyuck starts to register Jeno's palm on his thigh. It's taken him a while to notice, he thinks. It's probably been resting there for a while now.

The only reason he notices at all is because Jeno's fingers start to play with the rips of Donghyuck's jeans. There's a couple of slits — right at the knees, then a couple of higher, smaller ones.

And Jeno's fingers run through all of the frayed material, plucking and picking at threads. The slits are too small for it, the frayed material not broken up enough to allow it, but Donghyuck thinks that if he could, Jeno would be sliding his fingers right under the rips.

Donghyuck barely contains his shudder. He draws up the leg that Jeno is fascinated with, but Jeno's hand remains on it.

He starts to figure it out — mind half on the conversation around him, half on Jeno. Things are quick to fall in place, as he starts to realise that Jeno seems to have a lot of fascination involved with Donghyuck's thighs.

 _Ah_ , he thinks to himself. He knows that Jeno likes his thighs — he just hadn't realised the extent of it.

They're called to start practice, and Donghyuck is left with a new discovery, and lots of ideas for it.

They can't hang out after that practice, as Jeno has his own schedules and so does Donghyuck. So the next time they see each other, Donghyuck has a carefully devised outfit.

The entire plan is just one item, really: he's wearing his pair of most ripped jeans — holes and frayed slits that go high up his thighs.

And the plan, as expected, works a treat.

He walks into the practice room a couple of minutes after Dream with Mark by his side, both of them coming from a previous schedule. Donghyuck immediately seeks out Jeno, who's turned to smile at him, and—

Bingo.

Jeno's eyes flicker down, immediately distracted by the holes in Donghyuck's jeans. He's unable to tear his gaze away, even as Donghyuck walks up closer to him.

He finally seems to snap into it when Donghyuck throws an arm around his shoulder in greeting, and Donghyuck delights in the way he can see how red Jeno's ears are turning.

"See something you like?" Donghyuck teases, whispering it right into Jeno's ear, because he really can't help himself.

Jeno's mouth seems to have gone dry. He nods once, and Donghyuck grins.

He really can't help himself, encouraged by the way he's got Jeno so speechless. Delighted by the way that Jeno is acting like this, even better than Donghyuck expected.

"Be a good boy now," he whispers, and knows it's a dangerous game — Jeno can shift his mood depending on the words. He might just take it as a challenge, get a dangerous glint to his eyes with a wicked smirk, ready to defeat Donghyuck at his own game.

This time, though — Donghyuck must have him good. Because Jeno's eyes go wide, and he licks his lips like they're suddenly dry, and nods.

Donghyuck just about melts on the spot. He's so ridiculously in love.

Practice seems to go all too slowly. He can feel Jeno's heated gaze on him, whenever he gets the chance. They keep it together, because they are professionals, but _god_.

At the end of practice, all of them wrapping up and getting their things together, Jeno goes over to talk to Jaemin.

Donghyuck watches out of the corner of his eye, interested as Jeno casually chats away with Jaemin. Eventually they break up the conversation, and Jaemin goes over to Renjun.

Mark is standing with Donghyuck, both of them ready to head back to their dorm. Jaemin and Renjun head over to them together, while Jeno walks up to Donghyuck's side.

Renjun pulls Mark into a conversation, right as Jeno starts to speak to him.

"Donghyuck-ah," he says, "I have a new game, if you want to come over and play it."

Donghyuck is impressed with Jeno's composure — he looks genuine about it, the usual way he'd go about asking if Donghyuck wants to try out a game.

"Oh? What's the game?" He asks, just to see how Jeno's head tilts, eyes narrowing for a moment.

"You'll like it," Jeno insists, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Mark should be going out with Jaemin and Renjun for dinner. Jisungie is going to Chenle's. You can play it undisturbed."

Donghyuck gives Jeno a grin, very quickly piecing together that it's Jeno's doing that everyone is conveniently leaving the dorm for a while.

"Hmm," he hums, drawing it out, just to make Jeno suffer a little. "Sure, I guess."

Jeno grabs hold of his hand, pressing himself up against Donghyuck's side as they walk out of the room together. Jaemin and Renjun come back to the dorm with them, getting changed before heading out. Mark heads back to his dorm, but it seems they have plans to meet up outside.

"Are you sure you two don't want to come?" Renjun asks in the doorway of Jeno's room, where Donghyuck is currently sitting at Jeno's desk — he is actually playing a game, because he may as well while the others are still in the dorm.

"Thanks, but it's okay. You guys have fun with Mark-hyung," Donghyuck replies, waving him off. "I've got enemies to shoot at a very nice frame rate."

Renjun looks like he wants to point out the fact Donghyuck has his own very nice computer, but decides against it. He shrugs. "Alright then. See you two later."

"Have fun!" Donghyuck calls out after him, while Jeno just says a simple "bye". It takes another few minutes before Jaemin and Renjun actually leave, with a definitive click of the lock behind them.

Donghyuck pauses the game, ready to turn the chair around, but Jeno softly tells him to wait.

"Jaemin usually forgets something," he explains. Donghyuck glances back at him, at the casual way he's got his arms stretched behind him, almost lying back on his bed.

Jeno's gaze is on the door, but he flickers it over to Donghyuck for a moment.

"Just give it five minutes or so. If it's any longer than that, he'll decide it's not important enough anyway," Jeno continues, and Donghyuck hums to himself in consideration.

He exits the game entirely, because he knows his mind isn't on it anyway anymore. He keeps note of the time, starting a countdown in his head. _Five minutes._

Three minutes later, the sound of the dorm door opening gets their attention. Donghyuck glances through the doorway to see Jaemin rushing through, throwing a quick wave to Donghyuck.

"Forgot my phone, oops-"

"Check the kitchen bench," Jeno calls out, and Jaemin gives a satisfied "ah-ha!" a few seconds later.

"Thanks!" He shouts back, then leaves the dorm once more.

Donghyuck is almost reluctant to get up from the chair, cautious of Jaemin reappearing for some other reason. Jeno's leg reaches out, feet brushing against the chair that Donghyuck is sitting in, doing his best to spin him.

Donghyuck's gaze lingers on the doorway, wary, before he finally turns it to Jeno.

Jeno is now sitting up properly, hands reaching out for Donghyuck.

"Come here," Jeno coaxes, hands gesturing for him to do so.

Donghyuck stands, but does not head for Jeno first. He goes over to the door, shutting it — there's no need to, not with an empty dorm, but Donghyuck feels a little more secure with the extra privacy.

Jeno still has his arms outstretched, and Donghyuck goes over willingly. He takes Jeno's hands, and Jeno pulls him closer, getting him to stand between his legs at the edge of the bed.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Donghyuck asks, just in an attempt to fill the quiet air.

"Long enough," Jeno replies, letting go of Donghyuck's hands just so he can lean forward and wind his arms around Donghyuck's middle, pressing his face to Donghyuck's stomach.

Donghyuck's hands come up to rest on Jeno's neck, the other stroking through the top of his hair.

It's a precious moment, one that has Donghyuck's stomach fluttering with the intimacy of it.

The moment starts to shift, though. Jeno draws back a little, hands unclasping from where he's got them resting on Donghyuck's back. They settle on Donghyuck's hips, then slide down.

With his hands on the sides of Donghyuck's thighs, his thumb stretches over, drumming over the rips in Donghyuck's jeans. His hands slide as low as he can while they're currently in the position they are, then draw up. He goes past a couple of slits, but his hands stop right as his thumbs ghost over the highest slits in Donghyuck's jeans.

Jeno's thumb then slips under them, pressing down on the bare skin.

Donghyuck feels his toes curl, pressing down into the floor beneath his feet.

"Figured you'd like these jeans," Donghyuck tells him, and Jeno looks up from where he's got his gaze currently on Donghyuck's thighs.

Jeno gives him a shameless shrug. "How could I not?"

Jeno's hands roam up, lifting Donghyuck's shirt just enough so he can lean forward and press a litany of kisses across his stomach. Donghyuck shudders under the touch, which only encourages Jeno.

Eventually, Jeno's fingers tug up at the shirt again, encouraging Donghyuck to take it off entirely. Donghyuck takes hold of it, lifting it up and above his head. He throws it somewhere to the side, uncaring for where it lands.

Donghyuck isn't in a position that's as easy to tug off Jeno's shirt — he does his best to show the intention, and Jeno finally seems to get the hint after pressing a few more kisses to Donghyuck's stomach.

Jeno leans back with a grin, slipping off his own shirt. He places it down a lot more delicately than Donghyuck had done, but that quickly becomes a thought pushed well to the back of his mind — because fuck, is Jeno incredible to look at.

Lifting himself up properly on the bed, Jeno brings his legs up, shuffling back to fit properly. He reaches a hand out, and Donghyuck takes it without a second thought.

Jeno tugs him down onto the bed, lying down as Donghyuck falls forward. Jeno slackens his hold on Donghyuck's hand so he can catch himself, palms spread beside either side of Jeno's head. One of his legs comes between Jeno's own, while the other is kneeled beside to help brace him up.

Settling a hand on his hip, Jeno encourages him to lean down. Donghyuck, ridiculously fond and ridiculously in love, leans down to kiss Jeno properly.

He falls to his elbows, pressing Jeno down into the bed as he kisses him. Jeno arches up into him, and Donghyuck grins into the kiss as he feels Jeno try and grind up, trying to get some friction.

Jeans aren't really meant for these things, though. Donghyuck does his best to balance on one side, keeping himself propped up as his other hand travels from Jeno's shoulders, tracing down his chest and stomach until his fingers skim against the waistband of Jeno's jeans.

"This okay?" he asks, almost breathlessly.

Jeno nods, fingers tapping against the back of Donghyuck's neck for a moment. "More than okay."

With the confirmation, Donghyuck continues with his ventures. Admittedly, it's a clumsy attempt at best. He manages to pop the button with one hand, but he starts to struggle with the zipper. Once he manages to get it, he realises there's still the effort of getting Jeno's jeans properly off of him while Jeno is underneath him.

"Take off your own damn pants," Donghyuck tells him finally, giving up on doing it himself. Jeno laughs, hands falling from Donghyuck's body so he can do so, lifting his hips up to shimmy off his own jeans.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow when he notices Jeno has left his briefs on, and Jeno rolls his eyes before sliding those off too. Jeno's dick certainly seems to be showing interest, though it's not like Donghyuck is doing any better.

Jeno's fingers are quick to move to Donghyuck's own jeans, unbuttoning them — much smoother than Donghyuck's own attempts, but Donghyuck figures he has an easier angle to work with.

"As much as I like these..." Jeno starts, and Donghyuck gives his own laugh as he helps to try and take off the pants.

"You'd like them more if they weren't on anymore?" he finishes, and Jeno shares a smile.

"Exactly," he replies, before they finally manage to get Donghyuck's ankles free of the fabric. Before Donghyuck can slide off his own briefs, Jeno surges up, wrapping his arms around around Donghyuck's waist.

Before Donghyuck can even think about preparing for it, Jeno flips them over. It's an action that's maybe a little too passionate, as Donghyuck bounces slightly on the mattress with the landing. It doesn't give Jeno any pause though, as he leans down and kisses Donghyuck, hands quick to make their way to his briefs.

"All good?" Jeno asks, fingers so _close_ to slipping under his waistband, but not quite there yet. Donghyuck nods quickly, maybe a little ridiculously.

"Yeah, yeah. Just— fuck, hurry up," Donghyuck encourages, lifting his hips up. He gets his own hand on one side, while Jeno has the other, and they slip off the briefs easily enough between them.

He's definitely in no better state than Jeno. Fuelled by excitement and anticipation, his dick is really doing no better.

Jeno quickly distracts him from any further thoughts by kissing him, and Donghyuck gets lost in the sensation of it all. Jeno's lips on his, their bare skin pressing together, Jeno pressing down on him with nothing between them.

Donghyuck tilts his head as Jeno starts to kiss down his neck — then keeps going, down and down. Encouraging Donghyuck to shuffle further up the bed, so he can properly settle back between both of Donghyuck's legs. Down and down, a trail of kisses until he's at his hips again.

Donghyuck holds his breath, full of anticipation. But maybe this is to be expected — the way Jeno avoids his dick entirely, going from his stomach, to his hips, then to his thighs.

Jeno continues to move back until his chest is basically on the bed, lying between Donghyuck's legs. His hands press up under Donghyuck's knees, encouraging Donghyuck to bend his legs, pulling them closer.

Jeno keeps his hands hooked around Donghyuck's legs, keeping them in place as he turns his head, lips now on the inside of Donghyuck's thighs.

And Donghyuck, rather sensitive and ticklish, definitely needs Jeno keeping his legs steady. He can't help but want to squirm in place, throwing an arm over his mouth to try and stifle his small, desperate pants of air.

Donghyuck wants to — and _should_ — ask Jeno to do something that maybe gives his dick a bit more relief. But Jeno looks incredibly content, languidly pressing kisses to Donghyuck's thighs, his fingers starting to massage into the skin he can reach.

Jeno seems all too happy where he is, so Donghyuck just tilts his head back and lets it be for now. Lets himself soak up the sensation of Jeno so apparently enamoured by his thighs, like he could be there for the rest of his life if Donghyuck just let him.

He's not really one to say it, Donghyuck knows. Jeno shows his love and appreciation through actions, rather than words, most of the time. There's no point trying to get Jeno to admit aloud that he has - well, a thing for Donghyuck's thighs. He's already showing it anyway.

Jeno slowly starts to move his arms, trailing down from his knees until they're hooked around Donghyuck's hips, lifting them slightly as he continues to press kisses. They're less contained now, less restrained — getting sloppier, his tongue dragging across the skin messily as he goes on.

Maddeningly, Jeno still has yet to touch Donghyuck's dick. And Donghyuck hasn't quite had the chance to reach for Jeno's either. Donghyuck is starting to get desperate, just barely stopping his legs from trapping Jeno's shoulders, keeping him in place as close as he can to his dick.

Jeno finally relents, just enough to tilt his head up, looking at Donghyuck's face.

He looks — well. Like he's just been fucked out, really. Despite the fact they haven't even done much tonight — yet he looks ruined.

Donghyuck adores the sight of it.

"Donghyuckie," Jeno says, voice taking on an airy tone — slightly higher, something almost like begging, if Donghyuck is to try and place it. "Can I..."

He trails off, eyes darting away from Donghyuck's own. Embarrassed, Donghyuck figures.

"Whatever you want," Donghyuck promises him, suddenly determined to let Jeno know that no matter what, he trusts Jeno with anything. With everything.

Jeno seems to mull over the words for a few moments, before he finally presses one more kiss to one of Donghyck's inner thighs.

"Can I fuck you thighs, Donghyuckie? Is that okay?"

Jeno's face immediately flushes red with the words, cheeks and ears burning. Donghyuck is sure he's in no better state — not so much from the same type of embarrassment, though. He's all too endeared, and sure, embarrassed, at the thought Jeno is so willing to appreciate his thighs in such a way.

"More than okay," Donghyuck promises him, hand reaching down to cup Jeno's cheek. "Anything you want. It's yours. I'm yours."

Though the words are almost embarrassing, they seem to do the trick. Jeno's eyes, which were just filled with trepidation, seem to widen in realisation — in understanding. That Donghyuck is his, so long as he'll have him.

"Okay," Jeno says, though it seems mostly to himself, repeating the word over and over like he doesn't quite know what to do with it. "Okay, okay, then—"

He climbs back up, bracing himself over Donghyuck, pressing another kiss to his lips. He's a little more cautious in flipping Donghyuck over this time, carefully keeping Donghyuck pressed close as they change position.

Jeno widens his legs a little more, so that Donghyuck can fit his own between them. This is new to them — they're both unsure, both a little cautious, but both incredibly excited.

Reaching a hand out to the side, Donghyuck watches as Jeno blindly pulls open his beside drawer, rifling around until he pulls out a small bottle he's getting a little more familiar with seeing.

"I- I figure it might chaffe, right? So-"

"Yeah," Donghyuck cuts in, before Jeno can start overthinking it all. "Yeah, okay, sounds good."

Jeno uncaps the lid of it, his other hand stroking up and down one of Donghyuck's thighs. It stills as the other hand comes up, the bottle of lube clenched tightly in his grasp.

He lets it pour — some of it misses, slipping down the outside of Donghyuck's thighs. They maybe should've gotten the towels out first, but Donghyuck is in no mind to pay attention to such things anymore.

It's slippery, and rather cold as it touches Donghyuck's skin. His thighs involuntarily clench, and Jeno is quick to react, hands coming to his inner thighs to try and rub it into his skin.

Donghyuck lets himself feel overwhelmed with the sensation, ducking his head into Jeno's shoulder. His hands clench at the bedsheets, not wanting to disrupt Jeno's movements.

Eventually feeling slicked up enough, Jeno's hands recede just enough — just enough for Donghyuck to figure he's okay to move back a little, carefully positioning himself. He keeps his legs close together as Jeno grabs his own dick, carefully positioning it between his thighs.

Jeno's hand moves away as his dick slips between Donghyuck's thighs. It's not close enough, not quite, to feel with his own dick. Jeno is just a little bit below — and yet, nonetheless, Donghyuck finds himself groaning, fingers clenching tighter at the bedsheets.

Donghyuck registers that Jeno's hands have settled on the back of his thighs, almost resting at his hips, keeping Donghyuck steady as he slowly thrusts up. They both groan, entirely overwhelmed.

Jeno's hips press to Donghyuck's thighs. It's a strange sensation, admittedly, to have his thighs fucked — and though it's unfamiliar, it's certainly not unwelcomed.

"Fuck," he mutters, the word certainly not lost on Jeno. Jeno hums his agreement, hips drawing downwards to pull out slightly, before thrusting forward again slowly.

The pace starts like that — slow, tedious, like Jeno still isn't all too sure about it.

And then Donghyuck purposely clenches his thighs, and Jeno's hands come up to rest just under his ass, fingers pressing tightly. Jeno's uncertainty is quick to melt away, becoming more confident in his movements.

Jeno's speed increases, fucking Donghyuck's thighs without abandon — leaving Donghyuck to grip at the sheets and try to keep his thighs clenched, despite the way they're shaking. Jeno's fingers press into his skin, holding Donghyuck closer to him.

It's a force of habit, the way they try and contain their moans. Donghyuck tries to press his into the sheets, trying to keep his groans muffled.

Except then Jeno shifts, moving up, his dick now pressing against Donghyuck's. And there's no chance of containing his broken moan from the feeling of it.

Jeno's thrusts slow for a moment, like he's savouring the feeling of it all. He starts to focus on rubbing circles with his fingers into Donghyuck's thighs, and Donghyuck takes the moment to let one of his hands run up the bed until he finds the splayed out strands of Jeno's hair.

Fingers sliding through, he presses his fingers to Jeno's scalp. Jeno doesn't move his head to meet the fingers, though — he pulls his head in the opposite direction, leaning up so he can give Donghyuck a kiss.

It's clumsy, his first attempt almost hitting Donghyuck's nose. Donghyuck's breath of laughter is shaky, still all too aware of Jeno's dick between his thighs. Jeno grins at him before he's able to properly connect their lips for a moment.

"You're stupidly hot," Donghyuck tells him, which is an understatement, but it's all his brain will let his mouth say. The sight of Jeno underneath him is one that will be ingrained into his memory for the rest of his days. His hair is messy, there's a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his lips look swollen and messy.

He's open and vulnerable, Donghyuck able to meet his eyes and see all the emotions there. Sees the way Jeno cycles through his thoughts — registering Donghyuck's words properly, letting himself be grounded for just a moment with them.

"I love you," Jeno tells him, which Donghyuck had seen coming — but not with Jeno's words. He's able to see it in Jeno's expression, in his face, in his movements. But he isn't expecting for Jeno to say it aloud, as he rarely ever does.

And despite everything they're currently doing, that is what sends Donghyuck's heart-rate skyrocketing, his ears and cheeks a flaming red he doesn't bother to hide.

Jeno looks a little embarrassed at saying it so directly, and the way Jeno's fingers dig at his skin makes Donghyuck think Jeno is all too aware of what position they're in — all too aware of how he said it so tenderly in such a heated moment between them.

"Love you too," Donghyuck replies, ducking his head down to press his own kiss to Jeno's lips. "Like, a lot."

Jeno hums, which is his own form of reciprocating the statement. Donghyuck keeps his head down, pressing kisses to Jeno's face.

Moving his hands again, Jeno focuses back on Donghyuck's thighs. He thrusts up slowly, breath shuddering as he does so.

So much closer to his own dick, Donghyuck finds himself squirming a little, trying to get even more relief. Jeno does his best to keep Donghyuck still, hips picking up pace as he fucks up into his thighs.

Jeno's breaths are shifting to grunts, fingers pressing in even harder to Donghyuck's thighs. Knowing he's getting closer, Donghyuck tightens his hold as best as he can, trying to increase the feeling of pleasure for Jeno as best as he can.

"Fuck, Donghyuckie, your thighs," Jeno breathes out, voice low and Donghyuck almost whimpers at the sound of it. "They're so perfect. You're perfect."

Jeno's words fade out as he gets closer, words unable to come out coherently. His hips stutter once, and then he groans, long and low.

Donghyuck feels Jeno's dick between his thighs, almost pulsing. Splashes of come land on the back of his thighs, and Donghyuck presses down, trying to get even closer to Jeno.

Jeno's hips thrust up during his orgasm, strong and firm, but start to shift into weaker, shallower thrusts as he starts to come down from his high. Donghyuck does his best to relax his muscles, knowing Jeno gets oversensitive quickly.

He can feel Jeno breathing beneath him with short bursts of air, letting the exhaustion crash into him. Donghyuck continues to press kisses against his face as Jeno starts to calm down, as he starts to take deeper breaths.

Shakily, Donghyuck brings his legs up, getting them underneath him so he can kneel. He makes sure to sit back on Jeno's thighs, making sure he doesn't brush against his softening dick.

Jeno doesn't let him get far though, even as he's recovering from his own orgasm. He tugs at one of Donghyuck's shoulders, encouraging him to come down and lie beside him on the bed.

Donghyuck follows without hesitance, and Jeno keeps a hand on one of his hips as he moves. The hand trails down Donghyuck's thigh, squeezing for a moment, and Donghyuck quietly waits. Jeno's hand slides between his thighs, feeling his own come and the lube that's slowly starting to make a mess beneath Donghyuck as it slides down his leg.

Jeno's hand comes up again, slick with the lube and come. He trails it up Donghyuck's hips, up his stomach, until he takes the head of Donghyuck's cock and circles his hand around it.

Donghyuck's hips shudder forward, and he moans out at the direct touch. He's already overwhelmed, already so worked up, an orgasm that's been building and building for a while now.

It doesn't take long to come — Jeno's hands are large and skilled and all too fucking good at making Donghyuck fall apart. Just a few strokes gets Donghyuck curling up, orgasm finally crashing over him. Jeno keeps stroking him through it, knowing Donghyuck _likes_ the feeling of being oversensitive.

Eventually it's too much, and Donghyuck does whimper at the touch, his hips and thighs shaking. Jeno lets his hand fall away, hand now covered in even more come.

"God," Donghyuck manages to say, once his limbs start to finally feel like they belong to him again. "Fuck, this is messy."

Jeno's hand keeps hold of his hip, squeezing for a moment. "Mhm. At least no clothes got dirty this time."

"Your bedsheets can't say the same," Donghyuck replies, feeling the puddle beneath his leg. He winces at the feeling of it, now that the lingering pleasure of his orgasm is starting to mellow out, and knows they have to clean up.

"That's fine, I have spare ones. I'll wash these before the others get back," Jeno replies, shifting closer to Donghyuck, his arm now outstretched over Donghyuck's hip.

Donghyuck presses a kiss to his collarbone, curled up slightly, and it's the best place he can reach. Jeno responds with a kiss on the top of his head.

"Do you want to cuddle now, or after a shower?" Jeno quietly asks, and Donghyuck pulls a face at the thought of moving.

"Both. Cuddle a bit now, and then shower, and then cuddle again," Donghyuck finally answers, because his thighs do feel distinctly sticky and _yeah_ , he definitely needs a shower.

"Sounds good," Jeno replies, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "I'll wash the bedsheets while you shower."

"You can join me if you're fast enough," Donghyuck offers, and Jeno laughs.

"I think we might be risking the others coming back by that time," Jeno says, but it's not a refusal, so Donghyuck knows he'll likely be joined if it's safe enough to do so.

They bask in the comfort of each other, the haze of post-orgasm settling over them. Donghyuck feels drowsy, energy sapped from his body, all too ready for a nap.

Jeno seems to sense it, or likely feels the same, because he reluctantly shifts. "Come on. Let's get up."

Donghyuck groans in displeasure, but stretches out his body as Jeno pulls away just a little so he can sit up.

Jeno's eyes fall over Donghyuck's form, tracing up and down his body. Donghyuck doesn't bother reacting, just lets Jeno see whatever it is that he wants to.

One of Jeno's hands settle on his thighs, using it as assistance so he can lean down, kissing Donghyuck once more.

Jeno pulls away all too soon, and Donghyuck grumbles. Jeno leans back, holding out a hand. "The sooner you get up and shower, the more we can cuddle after."

Donghyuck hates that it's such a reasonable argument. He sighs, but takes Jeno's hand, letting himself be pulled up.

They move off the bed together, and Donghyuck winces as he notices the stains on Jeno's bedsheets. He can feel it now, even more against his thighs, cooling with the air. It's leaking down his legs, and Donghyuck knows he has to move quickly.

He looks back at Jeno, who's just unashamedly staring in appreciation at the sight. Donghyuck swats at his arm, trying to get him to focus.

Jeno grins at him, and Donghyuck huffs. "Hurry up and wash the sheets. Then come join me, alright?"

With absolutely no hesitation, Jeno nods. Donghyuck almost expects him to just start stripping back the bed immediately, but Jeno clearly has other priorities.

He pulls Donghyuck close to him, pressing one last kiss to his lips. It's deep and _hungry_ , and Donghyuck melts into it entirely, trying to kiss back in a way that shows just how much he loves and appreciates Jeno.

Judging by the look in Jeno's eyes once he draws back, Donghyuck figures he succeeded.

Knowing he's definitely pushing it, Donghyuck draws away, awkwardly shuffling back. Jeno is doing his best not to laugh at his attempt at walking.

"Fuck you!" Donghyuck says behind him with no heat, as a snicker does escape Jeno's lips after Donghyuck turns around.

"Love you!" Jeno replies back cheekily, because it seems he knows now just how much of a weapon those words are against Donghyuck. Though the words are teasing, Donghyuck knows they're all too sincere as well, and that's what has him flustered.

"Yeah yeah, love you too," Donghyuck gives in to saying, though he does his best to sound exasperated about it. He turns around, just in time to catch Jeno's beaming smile to himself as he starts to strip back the bedsheets.

"You better hurry up!" Donghyuck yells out after he reaches the bathroom, keeping the door open as there's no one here but them.

"Trust me, I am!" Jeno shouts right back.

And — well, if Donghyuck catches his own beaming smile in the mirror, the way he looks so absolutely and ridiculously in love, then there's no one here to call him out on it.

**Author's Note:**

> [hozier voice]: i'll worship like a god at the shrine of your thighs


End file.
